Jay and Nya - A Heated Halloween
by MarianasJaya
Summary: "It's all because of that stupid Halloween costume, that I've ended up here like this" -Jay thought. Sucky summary, hope the story is better. *WARNING* contains smut and swearing. I don't own Ninjago it belongs to Lego and the people who created it. And cover photo credit to Lloyd-Garmadon on DA Originally Published November 1st, 2016


**A/N Hey Viv here with my first Jaya fanfic** **(and first smut). So no hate. I hope you all read and enjoy.**

 **P.S underlined = thinking**

 **Jay's P.O.V~**

We were on our way to a Halloween party at the New Ninjago City Hall in 10 minutes. So I was just putting the finishing touches on my costume.

"You're going as a pirate? I thought you were going as Fritz Donnegen?" Nya had said to me earlier.

"Nah! I'm being a pirate, besides Lloyd's going as Fritz Donnegen!" I had told her.

"What are you dressing up as?" I had asked her. All she said was "you'll see!" Before she winked at me and walked off.

I knocked on Nya's bedroom door to see if she was ready. My mouth literally dropped open, when the door opened and I saw what she was wearing.

Nya was dressed up as a sexier version of Samurai X, **(A/N pic above is what Nya's wearing)** the way the red and black fabric hugged every one of her curves, I had to bit my lip as to not let out a moan.

 **Nya's P.O.V~**

I *blushed* a bit as I noticed Jay still staring at me and the pretty noticeable tent rising in his pants.

"I see someone's excited to see my costume!" I whispered into Jay's ear as I pressed the palm of my hand on his bulge. Earning a hiss from Jay.

I just giggled. "Come on, or we'll be late!" I said as I grabbed his hand and lead him out to the car.

 **Jay's P.O.V~**

"Fuck! This gonna be a long night!" I muttered under my breath as I followed Nya out to the car.

 ***Time skip to The Party***

We enter the crowded room and I could barely hear myself think with the loud music that was playing. I saw that the rest of my brothers-in-arms were there. Kai and Skylor were grinding against each other in one corner, Zane and P.i.x.a.l were making out in another and Cole and Lloyd were talking by the food table.

"Come on, let's go dance!" Nya said just as **Thriller by Michael Jackson** came on. She dragged me to the middle of the dance floor, and started to dance to the music. Her hips swaying to the beat.

Damn!I thought as she pulled me closer.

 **Nya's P.O.V~**

I had lost count of how many songs we had danced to, due to my intoxicated state but I didn't care, as I was in the middle of dancing with Cole. I noticed out of the corner of my eye, that Jay was shooting dangers into Cole. I smirked thinking it would be fun to play with Jay a bit.

I pulled Cole closer to me (if that was even humanly possible), and turned around grinding into Cole as the music blares.

 **Jay's P.O.V~**

"Fuck! Doesn't she know she's walking on thin ice!?" I said to Lloyd, who just shrugged as I grabbed a beer off of the table and raising the chilly can, letting the bittersweet taste pass through my lips.

I waited for a slow song to come on, then slamming the now empty can back onto the table and walk over to her.

 **Nya's P.O.V~**

I see Jay walking **(no pun intended)** over to me looking pissed off as to what I had done earlier, but I just decided to play innocent as he grabbed my hand and starts dancing.

"Someone was being a naughty little Samurai!" Jay whispered as he licked the shell of my ear.

I whimpered as he pulls away, suddenly missing the contact. I draw him back into me and smash my lips with his in a passionate kiss.

 **Jay's P.O.V~**

"Not here!" I say huskily as we pull apart for air. "Why not?" Nya asks as she tries to kiss me again. "Because I don't anyone watching, wait until the song ends!" I say as we continue to dance.

 ***Time Skip***

The song ends as Nya pulls me out of the dance Hall and leads me into an empty room. As soon as we get in, she locks the door and pulls me flush against her body and smashes her lips on to mine again. The kiss starts off slow but soon gets heated quickly as Nya deepens the kiss, pushing me down on to the couch that was in the corner of the room.

 **Nya's P.O.V~**

We pull apart for air as Jay starts kissing down my neck, leaving a mark on my right shoulder. I let out a loud moan and flip us over, repeating Jay's action. I pull away from his neck as I unzip his pants, making it press against the bulge in his jeans that as risen again and earning yet another loud hiss from him. I pull his pants as well as his boxers down setting his now throbbing cock free from its black denim prison.

I lean down taking his whole length into my mouth, bobbing my head up and down, while rubbing his balls.

 **Jay's P.O.V~**

I let out a loud moan as Nya continues her assault. There's a loud *pop* as she lets go of my dick and kisses me again. I pull away after a minute and turn her around, as I start unzipping her outfit. Letting the costume slip off of her slender waist to land at her feet, Nya turns back around to face me and I'm greeted with a patching pair of red and gold bra and thong. Shit, I almost lose my load as she straddles my waist.

 **Nya's P.O.V.~**

I lean down and remove his shirt moving ever so slightly as I do so, wanting to tease him a bit more. Once it's off, I go back to kissing him as my hands roam up and down his six pack! We pull apart and Jay flips as over and starts sucking on my neck as he reaches behind me to unhook my bra, letting it fall off and throwing to the now pool of clothes on the floor. I let out a whimper as Jay latches onto my left boob sucking hard but not hard enough to hurt, as he massages my right breast in his hand.

He stops after a few minutes then starts to kiss his way down my tummy, till he gets to the waist band of my panties. Jay looks up at me with a smirk and before I have time to register what he's doing, he takes them off with his teeth ripping them in two and knowing full well that they were my favorite.

 **Jay's P.O.V~**

I smirk again as I line myself up with Nya's already dripping pussy and push into her, I let her get used to the feeling of me, then I pull out and slam back into her, hitting her g-spot each time and earning a loud moan from Nya as I do so. A couple minutes later my thrusting becomes sloppy as we cum together, my seed spilling into her.

"We should get dressed, or our teammates will be wondering where we have got to!" I said as I pull out of her. We clean ourselves off, then get dressed and head back out to the party.

 **Nya's P.O.V~**

"That was amazing!" I say kissing Jay as we walk back into the hall. "What have you two been doing?" Lloyd asks with a knowing look as we enter the hall. "Oh just talking!" Jay says while winking at me.

 ***Time Skip***

Once we're got back to the Bounty Skylor and Kai cornered me and Jay wanting to know what had really happened.

"Later" I whispered to Skylor as I headed to my room! I wonder if Jay has told Kai yet!I thought as I put on my pjs.

I guess it's a really good thing Kai's ok with Jay dating me or he might be a dead man by now!I thought to myself as Skylor knocks on my door.

 **A/N Hey again!** **I know the ending is kinda rushed, sorry. Also I** **know my spelling isn't the best, but I'm** **still** **working on it and also this's just a one shot, but if anyone wants another part, I'm more than happy to write one.**  
 **But for now that's it,**  
 **So goodbye,**  
 **-Viv**

 **P.S underlined = thinking**


End file.
